Cleaning Up A Mess
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Jesse's been having a bad day and his day only gets worse after an altercation with a customer. However, he doesn't have too much to worry about with the team there. One-Shot


Cleaning Up A Mess

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with** _ **The Fast and the Furious**_ **in any way**

Jesse hadn't been having a good day. In fact, he'd been having a really awful day. He just couldn't concentrate on anything and had been feeling especially jittery. He knew the others had noticed and had spent the day trying to keep him busy, setting him free on the various cars.

"Hey Jesse!" Letty called, "Tell Dom Mr. Martinez is here for his car!"

Jesse nodded and ran over to the office, halting in the doorway when he saw Dom was on the phone.

"Hang on, hang on," Dom said, holding the phone away. "What's up Jess?"

"Uh, Mr. Martinez is here," Jesse replied, "To pick up?"

"Alright, I'll be right there," Dom said.

"I can take care of it," Jesse immediately volunteered.

"You sure?" Dom asked, though he was already pulling out the file. Jesse nodded and stepped forward to grab the papers.

"Alright, just make sure he signs everything so I don't have to call him back again like I did last time Leon did this."

"It was one time!" Leon shouted and Jesse laughed, loping back out of the office and over to Mr. Martinez who was standing in the doorway.

"Alright Mr. Martinez," Jesse said, "Car's all done, good as new."

"We'll see about that," Martinez said shortly. Jesse glanced at him, but said nothing as he went back to sorting out the papers. The man had brought his car in a few times and each time he had acted like this, short and sneering down at them all. Dom was usually the one who dealt with him.

"Okay, uh, just need you to sign these..." He put the papers down in front of Martinez who stared at him expectantly.

"A pen?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh! Right! Uh..." Jesse looked around and spotted one on a cart that was sitting by the back of the car. He hurried over to grab it, but as he did, he knocked a can of oil off the top of the cart, getting it all over the side of the car.

"Oh... shit..." Jesse gripped his hair, staring at the mess.

"What the hell did you do?!" the man shouted, storming over.

"I- I am so sorry," Jesse stammered, "Um, I-I'll clean this up right away!"

"Damn right you will!" The man said angrily, grabbing Jesse's arm. For a moment Jesse thought the man was going to hit him and he braced himself, but Martinez was shoved away before he could do anything.

Leon stood between them and Letty and Vince were moving closer.

"The hell's going on out here?" Dom asked, standing in the doorway to the office. He took one look at how his team were standing and at the mess on the car and he sighed.

"Your employee just ruined my car!" Mr. Martinez shouted.

"It's oil, not paint," Letty said sarcastically.

"Look," Dom interjected before Martinez could start shouting again. "It was an accident. Why don't we go into my office and sort this out while my team cleans this up. It won't take too long."

However, Martinez would not be placated. "I don't want that punk near my car!" He pointed at Jesse. "Who knows what he'll screw up next."

Leon stepped forward, but Dom held up a hand to stop him.

"You need to calm down," he said, "Your car will get cleaned and if you don't want Jesse working on it, that's fine. I have more important things for him to work on anyway. But this was an accident and you're in _my_ garage, so watch what you're saying about my team."

Martinez looked livid, but said no more. Dom gestured to his office and the man stormed off.

"Dom, I am _so sorry_ ," Jesse said, stumbling forward, "I- I didn't mean to. I was grabbing the- the- and then I hit the can and-"

"Jess, Jesse," Dom gripped the kid's shoulders to get his attention, "It's fine, okay? I'll knock a bit off his bill so he'll stop bitchin' and that'll be the end of it."

Jesse still looked upset about the whole thing

"Look, Jesse, it was an accident, they happen," Dom said, "All of us have screwed up something and we'll all do it again. Don't worry about it. Why don't you work on those new designs, alright? We can go over them after Martinez leaves."

Jesse nodded and walked over to his computer as Dom went into his office. Jesse tried to work on the designs for the cars, but he couldn't concentrate. He felt too guilty as he watched his friends cleaning the car.

When they were almost finished, Leon came loping over and threw his arm around Jesse's shoulders, wiping some grease on the younger man's face.

Jesse tried to squirm away, but Leon just laughed.

"How's it coming?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

"Uh, good, yeah," Jesse nodded, but Leon just laughed again. He always knew when Jesse was lying.

"C'mon, quit worryin'. That asshole deserved more than oil spilt on his car anyway," Leon said. "Now show me what you've got."

Jesse actually cracked a smile at that and began going over his designs with his friend, Leon throwing out the occasional suggestion. Dom eventually came out of his office with Martinez and the man left in his now clean car.

Letty and Vince returned to their work while Dom walked over to join the others.

"Man that guy's an asshole, you may have actually done us a favor Jess," he said, resting his hand on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse's smile grew a bit before he turned his attention back to the screen in front of him, going over the various things he'd been working on.

 **I recently watched all seven** _ **Fast and Furious**_ **films and I loved them. I especially loved the first one and Jesse quickly became a favourite.**

 **I've read a ton of fanfics and I really like the ones with the team looking out for each other and doing family stuff.**

 **I've had so many fanfiction ideas and this is just the first of many that I plan to write. I have some longer, multi-chapter stories that I want to work on, but I wanted to try my hand at a couple one-shots first to get used to the characters.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
